What a Man needs
by ax girl
Summary: I think the original prompt was Shaun getting off listening to his own voice. Pay no attention to the writer in the corner perving :P


I saw this prompt and couldn't not do it, hopefully it came out alright!

Shaun was never a very social person, but he did like to enjoy the occasional beer or two when he had to work late into the night. Unfortunately (or fortunately) he was working late into the night almost every day of the week, and having a drink at around eleven or so was fast becoming a habit for him.

When he went to the kitchen for his usual drink one night, Shaun was upset and disappointed to find that Desmond had drank the last beer in the fridge, and all that was left was some vodka the girls had so *thoughtfully* (sarcasm _was_ always Shaun's strong point) bought a few months ago when they had gone shopping. It had been pushed to the back of the cabinet and forgotten about until tonight.

He pulled it out and found a cup, as they were living touch and go they didn't have any normal shot glasses. Pouring himself a good quarter of the bottle, Shaun conveniently (and by that I mean convenient for the plot) forgot that the alcohol level in vodka was much higher than in beer, so the same amount of vodka would get him totally smashed.

Returning to his desk, Shaun took a long gulp of the drink and nearly choked, having forgotten the burn that accompanied it. He coughed and spluttered for a minute, until he got himself back under control.

Taking another long sip he turned around in his chair and started working on what he had abandoned earlier. It was about fifteen minutes before the drink started kick

ing in, and by then he had finished off the cup.

Feeling delightfully dizzy now, he tried to keep working but found he couldn't read the words on the page clearly, and tried sounding them out to see if that would help. "Venice was one of the biggest….. Wow, my voice is kinda cool. I never get to hear anyone else with my accent anymore, it really is quite sad." He was starting to feel rather depressed, and tried talking about something else, wanting to hear more of the familiar accent, even if it was only himself.

"But I like working here! I like knowing that I could make a change in the world, even nobody knows it. And I like the people I work with! I like Lucy, and Becca, and ohh. Well Desmond isn't the brightest bulb but he is nice to have around. A good bit of eye candy at least, since we aren't allowed to go outside much. Good wanking material. His tight arse, and muscular legs…." Shaun felt himself starting to get hard. Interesting, because it took more that simply thinking about someone he wanted to shag to make him aroused.

Being the scholarly person he was, Shaun decided to form a hypothesis about why suddenly he was so easily aroused at the moment. (Nevermind the fact that he was flat out drunk)

"Well if I think about what has changed in this scenario, it's only that I'm talking really. Now if I was to try to only think inside my head maybe that would give me more data?" He stopped talking for about two minutes before realizing that he wasn't hard anymore.

"Interesting. It seems like talking is a turn on for me. Funny, I never would have guessed. Might as well make the most of it, seeing as nobody is around, and this is the least likely place I will be caught." With that, Shaun pulled his dick out of his pants, and began stroking slowly, never stopping the steady stream of consciousness pouring from his mouth.

"Mmm just think about what it would feel like to fuck Desmond, his body tight and hot, I wonder if he would fight it or beg for more? Maybe he would try to top, pushing up even as his body was yielding to my cock, pulsing around me. He would be whimpering, and moaning, and making all sorts of noises as I sunk deep into him, faster and faster until- unngh…" Shaun's rhythm got more and more erratic, until finally he came, spurting all over his hands and pants. He slowly lifted his hand to his mouth, licking it clean with long leisurely strokes, before passing out in the chair he was sitting on.

Desmond was used to waking up with nightmares from the bleed effect, and tonight was no different. Walking around helped him come back to himself, and he was almost ready to go back to bet when he heard someone talking in the animus room. He moved forward with the stealth he had gained from Ezio.

"Well, Desmond isn't the brightest bulb in the drawer, but he is good to have around as eye candy…" Desmond's eyes grew wide as he watched the usually put together Shaun come apart, talking about _fucking_ _him_ for gods sake! It was one thing to fantasize about it and quite another to find out that it was actually possible, if not probable. And Shaun had a thing for listening to his own voice! _That makes two of us my friend_.

He was about to go and help the other man, but before he could do anything other than open the door Shaun was already going faster and faster. Desmond watched him lick his own essence off of his hand, and promptly fall asleep, as a result of the drink and the orgasm. He sighed and caught some of the drops Shaun had missed with his own hand, quickly cleaning off the rest.

"Come on big boy, you're going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow without being sore from sleeping in a chair all night. You can stay in my bed for the night, as it is more comfortable we need to talk tomorrow anyway." He carried the soundly asleep man up the stairs before gently placing him on the bed and crawling in next to him.

"Next time maybe you should stop thinking that the entire world is out to get you. There is at least one person who wants to love you." With that, Desmond closed his eyes and snuggled down alongside Shaun.


End file.
